1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a plurality of recording modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a recording apparatus including a plurality of recording modules. Each of the recording modules includes a head, a carriage, and an individual conveyor. For example, there is known a printer including two recording modules arranged vertically. This printer has a first conveyance path on which a first roller pair is disposed upstream of a first carriage, and a second roller pair is disposed downstream of a branch point and upstream of the first roller pair. A third roller pair is disposed on a shared conveyance path.